When a Gleek loves a Cheerio
by GrittyRe-boot
Summary: AU: Awkward glee club loser Finn Hudson has always been into popular Cheerios Captain Rachel Berry, but when he hears her sing, he knows it's love. If only he can steal her away from big man on campus Noah Puckerman and live to talk about it.
1. Knowing Her

**Author's note: I know this AU concept has been done before, but I just had to write my take on it. I really hope you enjoy reading it.**

Finn desperately scanned the crowded hallway, Mr. Schuester's words had been looming in his head all week and the stress of it was starting to take its toll. Twelve members, they needed twelve members if they were going to stand a chance as a club. Where would they find seven members in time for sectionals? It was impossible.

"Hey Finn, you poaching students again" Mercedes said, walking up next to him.

"No I'm just looking for new glee members" he said cluelessly.

"You do realize that it's impossible to know if someone's a good singer just by looking right?"

"It's not impossible. Look at that guy, look at his shoes. I bet he can't even hum."

"Wow, that's some gift you've got there" Mercedes said sarcastically. "Now, can we please go to lunch, you're starting to freak people out."

"Yeah, what else is new?" he said, following Mercedes into the lunch room. They took their seats next to Artie, Tina and Kurt, the remaining three members of the team. Artie slid an extra plate of spaghetti to Finn while Mercedes unwrapped her ham sandwich.

"So, how's the headhunt going" Artie asked.

"Hopeless, nobody wants to join up with a bunch of losers" Finn said, attacking his spaghetti violently.

"We'll find seven people, It's just going to take time and possibly some sexual favors" Kurt said.

"We don't have time, and I can't pull off a pimp hat." Artie said.

"Who said you'd be doing the pimping?" Kurt said.

"What we need is somebody popular, somebody who'll make other students want to join" Finn said, glancing at the pretty brown-eyed brunette sitting across from them. He hadn't meant to look at her, at this point it was more of a reflex than anything.

Mercedes looked in the direction Finn was looking, promptly rolling her eyes at the sight of Rachel. "Okay Finn, I'm going to stop you right there" Mercedes said. "If you're going to use our little crisis here as yet another excuse to bring up Rachel Berry then I'm just going to have to tune you out right now"

"Yeah, what is it with her anyway?" Tina said.

"I didn't say we should ask Rachel." Finn said defensively.

"Yes, but you were thinking it, seriously John Edward would have a field day with you" Kurt said.

"Well, why not Rachel? I mean, you've seen her at the rallies, we can use a good dancer like her" Finn argued.

"And by that you surely mean you want to make sweet love to her on a pile of red and white pom poms" Kurt teased.

"I just think she's sort of nice" Finn said sheepishly.

"Sort of nice? She's a total bitch, you can do so much better than her" Tina said.

"She is not, you don't even know her" Finn shot back

"Do you?" Kurt said.

"I have Mr. Schue's Spanish class with her, she let me borrow her pen once… it said Rachel on it" Finn said, smiling stupidly.

"Wow, where are you guys registered?" Mercedes teased.

"Look, Tina's right" Artie said. "She's a Cheerio, it's pretty much a requirement for her to be a bitch. Besides she's dating that Puck guy. I say you do yourself a favor and let that one go man."

But he couldn't let her go, Finn had been crazy about Rachel Berry for as long as he could remember. From the second she smiled at him on the first day of school he was a goner, and as much as he tried to hide it from his friends almost every lunch period ended the same way. He brought Rachel up in random conversation, they rightly accused him of worshipping her and quickly let him know how stupid that was. Deep down he knew that they were right, that it was idiotic for a singing dancing dork like him to even consider wanting to be with a girl like Rachel, but then she'd walk by him again and all of the thoughts his friends had put into his head were quickly replaced with thoughts of her. He wondered what her hair looked like down, he wondered why she always ate her dessert before her lunch, he wondered what she could possibly see in a jerk like Noah Puckerman and most of all, he wondered what her voice sounded like when she sang.


	2. The Boyfriend

**I usually don't write Puck and Quinn as being so unsympathetic, but I kind of had to go with the version of them from the beginning of season one to make this story work. I still love them both though.**

"Oh my god Rachel, loser alert" Quinn said, pointing over at the glee table. She turned her attention towards Finn, "Can I help you freaktard?" Finn nervously put his head back down, embarrassed.

"Quinn, we do not address our fellow students in such a hostile manner" Rachel said firmly.

"Do you not get tired of that Hudson loser staring at you all the time? I for one would be seriously creeped out."

"It's not a big deal, I have Mr. Schue's Spanish class with him, he's nice" She glanced over at Finn, who hadn't looked back up from his spaghetti since. She'd never admit it to Quinn, but she kind of liked the way Finn looked at her. It wasn't like the other boys who just drooled over her like she was a particularly well-cut steak , it was intense and gentle at the same time, like he was seeing her.

"Nice? God Rachel don't let him hear you say that, he'll probably follow you home." Quinn said, snapping Rachel out of her daze.

"He's harmless Quinn"

"Who's harmless?" Puck said sitting down next to Rachel and putting his arm around her.

"Oh, just that Finn kid" Rachel said.

"He's been eye-humping her all period" Quinn said.

"Quinn!" Rachel seethed.

"What? it's the truth" Quinn said.

"That's it, that bitch is going down" Puck said, standing up.

"Noah, stop it!" Rachel tried to stop Puck from getting up but it was too late.

"Hey Hudson!" Puck said, pushing Finn's face into his plate of half eaten spaghetti.

"What the hell is your problem?" Finn said.

"You're my problem, are you having fun jerking off to my girlfriend?" he grabbed Finn by the collar and pulled him up to face him. Even though Finn towered over him, he was not nearly as strong.

"Leave him alone Puckerman!" Kurt said uselessly as the glee kids stood up to defend him

"Shut it show tunes!" Puck fired back before turning back to Finn. "She's cute isn't she? I bet it eats you up inside that I get to hit that on practically a nightly basis doesn't it?"

Finn didn't respond, instead Rachel walked up to them and grabbed Puck's shoulder.

"Let him go Noah, there's no reason for you to be threatened. What could I possibly see in Finn Hudson? Staring is as far as he's going to get" She said.

Puck looked back at Finn whom he still held by the collar. He hesitated for a second, still looking like he was dying to pound him. Finally he let go of his collar and sent him falling back into his chair.

"You're one lucky chump you know that?" Puck said putting his arm around Rachel and starting off. Before they disappeared from sight Rachel gave Finn one last look. Her brown eyes locked onto his and she looked like she wanted to say something to him, instead she turned her head around and exited the lunch room with Puck at her side.

"Like I said, let it go Finn" Artie said, putting a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder.

Puck looked more pleased with himself than usual as he strutted down the hallway with Rachel on his arm, another semi-successful bullying under his belt.

"See, I told you I had your back babe" Puck said smugly

"You call that having my back?" Rachel shot back, shoving Puck's arm off of her.

"Of course"

"You are unbelievable Noah" She said, crossing her arms. "The next time you want to victimize some poor boy in the lunch room, do me a favor and reconsider" She walked off in a huff, leaving Puck without another word.

* * *

Finn couldn't have been happier to be going home. The day had gone worse than usual. Another unsuccessful recruiting day plus humiliation in front of the girl of his dreams put him into a bad mood even glee practice and the C+ he received on his math test wouldn't bring him out of. But little did Finn know he wouldn't be going home quite as soon as he thought. Just then he felt someone's strong hand grab the back of his head and slam his face into his locker. Without even looking he knew who it was. Taking advantage of Finn's temporary disorientation and the lack of other students and teachers in the hallway Puck, Karofsky and Azimio quickly grabbed Finn and started dragging him towards some unknown destination.

"Let me go!" Finn shouted, struggling against the three huge guys.

"Not a chance, you got me in trouble with my girl" Puck said. They shoved Finn against the door to the girls locker room and quickly began to tear off his clothes before somebody could walk by. "Hear that guys? Hudson here's not gay after all. Turns out he has a thing for cheerleaders way out of his league, what do you say we give him what he wants?"

Finn was down to his boxers and socks when they shoved him through the door and shut it behind him. He heard a group of giggling teen girls over to the side of him, luckily he couldn't see them behind the row of lockers, which meant they couldn't see him. He struggled to open the door but the three guys were holding it shut. He knew it would be useless to ask them to let him out and it would only make his presence known in the locker room. He didn't know which was scarier, three big guys who could each kill him with one punch or a dozen teenage girls who could probably do the same.

He tiptoed as far away from the changing girls as he could until he found what he was looking for, the row of showers. It was the perfect place to hide until the girls finished changing and headed home. He got into the shower and shut the curtain behind him, praying that nobody found him.

_Highway run, into the midnight sun wheels go round and round you're on my mind._

"Who was that?" he thought to himself as the voice wafted from the shower stall next to him. He hadn't realized that anyone was still using it, and at that point he didn't care. It was the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard, even more so than the girls in glee club, and to top it all off she was a Journey fan.

_Restless hearts might be alone tonight, sending all my love along the wire_

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family, but right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's s'posed to be, but oh boy you stand by me._

_I'm forever yours, faithfully._

He hadn't meant to do it, he hadn't even realized that he had been, but he must have been singing along because at that moment three very angry looking, towel-clad girls had pulled back the curtain and discovered him in all of his half-naked glory.

Quinn Fabray shot daggers at him, allowing only three short, effective words to leave her lips, "You're dead Hudson."


	3. A Connection

"What do you think we should do with him?" Quinn said, glancing between Brittany and Santana. "Should we flagpole his underwear or tie him to the goal post"

"Goal post, but I say we give him a little makeover first" Santana said grabbing her comically large makeup bag.

"Girls!" Quinn cried, prompting the rest of the cheerios to ambush Finn and grab him out of the shower.

"Look this isn't what it looks like okay?" he pleaded, struggling against the surprisingly strong group of angry girls that held him prisoner. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Oh so you just accidentally stripped off your clothes and mosied on in?" Quinn said.

"No, it was the guys they—

"What's going on here?" said a familiar voice interrupting Finn's plea. It was Rachel, exiting the same shower stall he'd just been hiding next to. It was her, the one with the beautiful voice was _the_ Rachel Berry. Of course it would be Rachel, he thought to himself. Of course she'd be a front and center witness to his humiliation mere minutes after he discovered that she was not only the girl he pined for but quite possibly the most talented singer at McKinley.

"It turns out someone's a bigger perv than we thought" Quinn said.

"I'm not a perv" Finn cried. "Puck and his friends threw me in here to get back at me. I wasn't trying to scope out your boobs I promise. You have to believe me Rachel."

"Like hell she will!" Quinn said.

Rachel looked into Finn's brown eyes and saw nothing but vulnerability and honesty. His eyes made every trace of mistrust fall away immediately, she didn't know just what it was about those eyes that got to her, but they did every time.

"I believe him Quinn" Rachel said, prompting a shocked look from Quinn. "Let him go."

"But—

"I said let him go!" Rachel said firmly.

"Fine" Quinn said, reluctantly letting Finn free.

"Can you guys leave us alone for a second?" Rachel said.

Quinn and the girls looked like they wanted to protest but instead simply pouted and reluctantly turned away.

"You really have a knack for ticking off my boyfriend" Rachel said once the girls were out of earshot.

"I know, I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. I know that Noah can be a bit of a Neanderthal sometimes, but it's just his pigheaded way of trying to protect me."

"Yeah, he seems like a really great guy" Finn said, not hiding his sarcasm as well as he wanted to.

"I don't expect you to understand."

"I don't."

"Well with all respect it's really none of your business is it?"

Finn hated Rachel being mad at him, but he couldn't help himself. "You're right it's none of my business it's just…"

"What?" Rachel said curtly.

"I just don't get how someone as kind and pretty and talented as you coul… you know what? It's not important, I should probably be going" He said, losing his nerve.

"Finn you can't walk home in your underwear"

"It wouldn't be the first time" He said, starting off.

"Wait, Finn?" Rachel said. He turned to face her, "You think I'm talented?"

"I heard you singing, it was… epic."

She blushed, he couldn't believe he made her blush. "I'm really embarrassed" she said.

"Don't be, I've never heard anything so—

"Berry!"

Finn and Rachel turned towards the perpetually angry cheer coach marching towards them.

"Do you want to tell me why you're conversing with a half-naked boy in the middle of the locker room?"

"I am so sorry Ms. Sylvester" Rachel said.

"I kind of had a run-in with the football guys and they threw me in here" Finn added.

"You see, Noah and Finn aren't exactly the best of friend—

"Okay, I'm going to stop you now before I fall into a boredom induced coma" Sue said, interrupting Rachel "You, whatever your name is"

"It's Finn" Finn said.

"Yeah, not even a little interested. Go home before I go blind from your almost supernatural lack of a tan" Sue said.

"Yes Ma'am" he said hurrying for the back door.

"And what are you all still doing here?" Sue said to the rest of the cheerios.

"Eavesdropping mostly" Quinn said emerging fully clothed from behind the lockers.


	4. Shot Down

Puck ran his hands up and down Rachel's slender body as they made out on his couch, the usual routine on Friday nights when Puck's mom worked late. But something was different about this particular night. Rachel seemed stiff and distant, but Puck only noticed that she was using far less tongue than usual.

"What's the matter babe?" Puck said, as Rachel pulled away.

"I'm sorry Noah, my mind is just somewhere else" She didn't dare mention that by somewhere else she actually meant on_ someone _else. Why couldn't she get Finn Hudson out of her mind? His delicate yet smoldering features and gorgeous eyes invaded her every thought and she couldn't picture his underwear clad body without blushing. "Am I losing my mind?" She thought to herself. "Here I am with the studliest, most popular guy on the planet and I'm having dirty thoughts about king gleek, what is wrong with me?"

"Do you need me to rub your shoulders or something? These hands can turn concrete into butter." Puck said snapping her back to reality.

"No, that's very sweet but I think I'm probably going to call it a night."

"Wait, you're not still mad at me about that Finn dork are you?"

"I'm not mad Noah, I'm just a little disappointed that you constantly feel the need to solve your problems with violence."

"What am I supposed to do? Express my feelings through interpretive dance? That's his thing babe."

"I just don't understand why you're so threatened by him, plenty of guys are dying to tap this and you focus on the only one who's actually a gentleman about it."

"I don't trust that guy Rachel."

"But you do trust _me_ don't you? You're the one I want to be with Noah, please don't give me a reason to rethink that" Rachel kissed Noah chastely on the forehead and left without another word.

* * *

Finn took his usual place in Spanish Monday morning, next to her. He was surprised that one weekend was enough time to gather up the courage to even be in the same room as her, let alone ask her what he'd been dying to ask her since he'd heard her sing in the shower that day. Luckily they were both in class early. She looked up as he sat down, careful not to picture him in his boxers again.

"Hey Rachel" Finn said.

"Hey Finn" she answered, trying and failing to remain cool.

"So how was your weekend?"

"Largely uneventful" she said, anxiously pulling at her ponytail and unconvincingly pretending to read her textbook.

"Yeah, mine too" he began to bounce his knee nervously, not entirely sure how he was going to get what he needed to say out.

"Um, Rachel. There's something I wanted to ask you."

She looked at him nervously "What if he asks me out, what am I supposed to say?" She thought frantically to herself.

"Would you like to…"

"Please don't say go out with you, please don't say go out with you, please don't say go out with you" she thought.

"… come check out our next glee practice?"

"Oh" she said, semi-relieved.

"It's just that we need seven more members and you're really good, like crazy good, and I know if you joined then the other six members would come easy."

She hesitated for a moment "Finn, I'm really flattered but I've never really sang onstage before, I'm not even sure if I can."

"Of course you can, you're amazing, and with a little training you'd be unstoppable."

"Well, it's not just that, I'm also really busy with the Cheerios and school and—

"Rachel, you can say it you know. I'm not going to judge you" Finn interrupted, taking the hint.

"Say what?"

"That joining glee is social suicide and you wouldn't be caught dead singing with a bunch of dorks."

"Finn, that's not what I'm sayi—

"Hey guys, how was everyone's weekend?" Mr Schue said, entering the class.

"I really am sorry" Rachel said under her breath, lacking anything better to say.

"Yeah, me too" Finn answered.

* * *

"We have to do something about Finn" Tina said as she pushed Artie's wheelchair down the hallway.

"I know, the poor guy's going to get himself killed over that girl" Artie responded.

"Maybe we can find him someone else , you know, to take his mind off of her."

"That's actually a really good idea."

"I'm sure there would be plenty of girls interested in Finn" Tina continued. "He's so talented and sweet and he's actually pretty attractive for a six foot three inch pile of awkward."

Artie grabbed his wheels, stopping them in their tracks. "Wait a second, you don't mean _you_, do you?"

"Well, what do you think? Do you think we'd make a good couple? I mean we're always paired with each other in glee, something's gotta give right?"

"Um, yeah… totally" Artie lied.

"Do you think he'd be interested?"

Tina couldn't have imagined the situation she'd put Artie in at that moment. He could either tell her to forget about Finn because he himself was crazy about her, which he in no way had the guts to do, or he could go with it and feel like the world's biggest chump.

"Well, you're cute and smart and probably the coolest person I know. Who wouldn't be interested in you?" Artie said.

"You really think so" Tina asked.

"Definitely"

"Great, I'll do it, I'm going to ask him out." Tina threw her arms around Artie and turned to leave.

"Oh well, chump it is" Artie said to himself.

* * *

Finn knew that he hadn't technically been shot down, just the glee club, so why did he feel so rejected? If she wouldn't even consider going to one glee practice then there was no way she would ever see him as anything more than a loser she took pity on every once in a while. It was just then that he decided that he had to move on, that no matter how much he wanted Rachel, Rachel would never want him. He sat at his usual lunch table, nursing his wounded ego with a meatloaf sandwich when Tina sat down across from him, looking weirdly anxious.

"Hey Finn" Tina said

"Oh hey Tina, is that a new skull hairclip?"

"Oh, yeah" she said, touching it nervously.

"It's really cool."

"Thank you" she said, blushing.

"So what's up?"

"Umm, well, do you like Tim Burton at all?"

"Yeah, he did the Batman movie with the guy from Multiplicity right?"

"Yeah, that's the one, but anyway they're having a Tim Burton Marathon at the Laemmle on Saturday. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me."

"Like on a date?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I know that you have feelings for Rachel but I just thought that maybe it would be fun for _us_ to hang out, you know, outside of glee."

Finn mulled it over for a second. He had always liked Tina, just not in the way that he liked Rachel, but at the same time he couldn't help replaying Rachel's words in his head over and over "what could I possibly see in Finn Hudson?" What _could_ she possibly see in him? And how many pretty girls was he going to pass up waiting for her to find out? Probably just the one, he thought to himself. Still, he was compelled.

"You know what? Sure, that actually sounds like fun."

"Yeah?" Tina said, surprised.

"Yeah, name the time and I'll come pick you up."


	5. Moving On?

Finn showed up at Tina's front door at five on the dot, the time they'd discussed. She looked quite fetching in a short plaid skirt and Edward Scissorhands t-shirt deconstructed to show a little cleavage.

"Hey, you look awesome" he said.

"Thanks, so do you" she reached up to give him a welcome kiss on the cheek. "I bought our own candy from the supermarket."

"Hey, me too. You have to bring your own snacks."

"It's the only way to go."

He led Tina to his car and opened the door for her.

"Well the marathon lasts all day but I thought we'd go in time to catch the three best Tim Burton movies ever. Ed Wood, Beetlejuice and my personal favorite…" she said, simply pointing to her T-shirt at the last part.

"I've never seen Ed wood"

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope I like the other two though."

"Well good. This is going to be awesome."

* * *

Finn was surprised by how much fun he'd had with Tina, he couldn't believe it but there were actually a few moments where he found himself not thinking about Rachel. He had to admit that it was freeing. It wasn't that his feelings didn't persist, in fact they were as strong as ever, but he found that thinking about Rachel hurt way too much.

"Why would they let that guy sleep in a waterbed? I know I'm not the brightest crayon in the box but even I know better than that." Finn said, as he drove Tina home.

"I know, that's what I've always thought too. They may as well have challenged him to a bare knuckle boxing match"

"I think that was in the deleted scenes" He joked, getting a chuckle out of Tina. "This was really fun Tina"

"Yeah, it was. Hey, what did you think of Ed Wood?" Tina said, nearly forgetting.

"It rocked. I can't believe that dude was a real guy."

"I'm thinking someone needs to watch Plan 9 From Outer Space."

"I will, I like black and white movies, they make me feel smarter."

"Trust me, Plan 9 has never made anyone feel smarter."

Finn pulled up to Tina's house and walked her to her door, the perfect gentleman. As they stood there he wondered to himself if he should kiss her or not. Part of him wanted to, he really liked Tina, she was nice to look at and easy to talk to, in fact the only serious flaw he could think of at the moment was that she wasn't Rachel.

"So…" Tina said suggestively.

"Why not?" He thought to himself, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It was quick and chaste but warm and sweet at the same time, a perfectly pleasant end to a perfectly pleasant evening.

"So, I'll call you?" Finn said, actually meaning it.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Rachel had spoke to Finn about joining glee. His words had affected her way more than she had let on. How could he think she could be so shallow? She wanted to set the record straight, that glee actually did seem like fun. She had thought so ever since they sang Don't Stop Believing at the school assembly a few weeks back. As for her popularity, she had a feeling it was strong enough to withstand the blow, especially with Noah there to strike fear into the hearts of everyone who dared to mess with her. Unfortunately she couldn't tell Finn any of that. If she told him the truth he'd only convince her to join and then she'd have to dance around with him and sing along to that sexy voice of his. The last thing her utterly confusing feelings for him needed was music-based fuel, not to mention the fact that her boyfriend was suspicious enough as it was.

Cheerios practice couldn't have come at a better time that day, competition was Rachel's life. Focusing on the routine that would steal nationals was the perfect distraction.

"Berry, if you don't tighten up those back handsprings I will reconsider my decision to have that tightrope inserted, and I'm not above procuring live alligators to feast on your tender flesh should you make the mistake of falling, I happen to know a guy" Ms. Sylvester said.

"Ms. Sylvester I won my first tumbling competition when I was 8 months old" Rachel argued confidently. "I think we both know that my back handsprings are impeccable. But I fully respect your intention to break down my confidence as a means of ultimately strengthening my naturally competitive nature."

"I like your attitude Berry, now give me ten laps"

"I'm on it" Rachel said starting off.

Quinn began to run alongside Rachel, deciding that exercise without permission was still exercise as far as Ms. Sylvester was concerned.

"Hey Rach, It looks like your problems with the singing stalker are over" Quinn said.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear? He's dating that freaky goth chick. Looks like somebody finally learned their place."

She hadn't heard, mostly because she had been avoiding Finn, but the shock of it was enough to send her crashing to the ground like a jenga stack.

"Oww, oh god my ankle!" Rachel said, grasping her ankle and rocking back and forth.

* * *

Finn pushed Artie to glee practice the next day, Artie had been meaning to interrogate Finn about Tina ever since the news of their first date, but the time was never right. There was nothing stopping him now though.

"So, you and Tina huh?" Artie said coolly.

"Uh, yeah we've been out a few times. It's just kind of whatever."

"Just kind of whatever? Sounds like you're really serious about her" Artie said sarcastically.

"She's cool, I like her."

"Why does it sound like your trying to convince yourself rather than me Finn?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because, Tina's a great person. I don't want her to think you're just settling for her because that Rachel girl won't give you the time of day"

"I'm not settling for Tina, but I had to move on some time right? You and I both know that me and Rachel were never going to happen"

"Yeah, I'm sure that Tina was a nice little consolation prize for you" Artie said bitterly.

"Wait a second" Finn said stopping Artie's wheelchair. "You're into her aren't you?"

"No, what gives you that idea?" Artie said unconvincingly.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me? I never would have agreed to the date if I knew you liked her."

"I don't like her, I mean I like her but I don't _like her_ like her. She's my friend, I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt Tina."

He meant it, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Tina, but Artie was right. Finn was trying desperately to convince himself that Tina was enough to make him forget about Rachel. He still couldn't look at Rachel without wanting to hold her in his arms and kiss her senseless but he wouldn't even allow himself to talk to her. When she hobbled to school on crutches that day, there were a million things he wanted to say to her, that it killed him to see her hurt in any way, that he wondered how it had happened, when it happened, and whether it would affect her shot at nationals. But with all of the questions going through his mind all he could bring himself to say was "sorry about the ankle."

Finn and Artie entered the choir room, the rest of the members were already there and Mr. Schue was handing out sheet music.

"Hi Finn" Tina said sweetly.

"Hey" Finn said sitting down next to her.

"So, I thought we'd start today's practice with a little R&B" Mr. Schuester said. "As I'm sure you all know, Marvin Gaye was a bril—

"Mr. Schuester?"

The whole class turned their heads to the door to see who had interrupted glee practice.

"Hey Rachel, did you have a question about Spanish?" Mr. Schuester said, perplexed by the presence of the injured cheerleader at the door.

"No" Rachel said. "I'm here because I'd like to join your glee club."


	6. Revelation

Finn didn't know what to think. On one hand Rachel was joining glee, they would have a new member and it was the girl he loved to boot, but on the other hand her timing couldn't have been worse. He looked over at Tina, who looked like somebody had just punched her in the face.

"You want to join glee?" Mr. Schuester asked, clearly as surprised as the rest of them.

"Well, I figured since I'll be out of commission for a while it might be fun to try some new things."

"Um, Rachel you do realize you have to audition right?" Artie said.

"Already covered" Rachel said reaching into her backpack and pulling out some sheet music. "I found this online" she handed one copy to Brad and one to Mr. Schuester.

"Umm, okay I guess we have time to see what you can do. What key would you like it in?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Key?" She asked, clearly at a loss.

"You don't read music?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Not exactly" she said bashfully.

"Well, that's okay just follow along with Brad the best you can."

As Brad began to play the song, Finn's jaw dropped in shock.

_Highway run into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round you're on my mind_

Was she doing it on purpose? Was it just to screw with him? Or did she just really love that song? Judging by the way she looked at him, it couldn't have been the former. Finn looked around at the other glee members who all looked very similar to the way he felt the first time he heard her sing, the surprise part, not the overwhelming feelings of desire part. As she finished, the room exploded in applause, even Tina had to shrug her shoulders and clap, she was just that good.

"Oh my god where have you been hiding that voice?" Mr. Schuester said.

"In the shower mostly?" Rachel said.

"Well you're definitely in. Have a seat, you earned it"

As rachel took her seat on the other side of Finn, the group couldn't help but think that things were about to get a lot more interesting in glee.

* * *

"I can't believe you joined glee, are you insane?" Quinn said as Rachel joined her for lunch.

"What? The doctor says I can't cheer for a month, what am I supposed to do with my time?"

"I don't know, something normal. Besides it's not like you're off the team or anything, you still have to go to practice."

"And glee won't interfere with practice, trust me I have it all figured out."

"Oh yeah, what about Puck, how does he feel about your little fifth-life crisis?"

"About how you'd expect"

Puck entered the lunch room and took his usual seat next to Rachel.

"Hey babe, guess what I got in my pocket" He said

"I'm not playing that game Noah" she said dismissively.

"No, look" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out two tickets "Season passes to Cedar Point, one for me and one for you."

"Thank you Noah this is so sweet" she said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"So do you like the gift?"

"I love it."

"How much?"

"Not enough to quit glee club" she said, seeing right through him.

"Come on babe those cost me a lot of money"

"Well I'm sorry but you can't bribe me with unlimited theme park access" she handed the tickets back to Puck.

"I don't get it, why glee? I mean is it just to piss me off?"

"Believe it or not Noah, not everything is about you. I'm doing this for me" Rachel said. "I actually like to sing, and I'm good, I'm really good and I'm tired of hiding it. Can't you respect that?"

"Rachel I'm cool with you wanting to express yourself and crap but can't you do it in a way that doesn't make me look like a complete tool?"

"Noah you're doing a fine job of that all on your own" Rachel grabbed her tray and started getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To the library, there's a book on reading music I want to check out."

"Rachel, wait" Puck said.

"What?"

"If you really loved me you'd quit this stupid club" He said in one final act of desperation.

"Noah, that didn't work to get me into bed and it's certainly not going to work now. Now when you're ready to accept the fact that not everything I do is going to be strictly for your own benefit then maybe we can be on the same page again."

"As Rachel walked out Puck cursed under his breath. He then looked toward Finn who steered his glance away from him just one second too late.

"Do you have a problem?" Puck seethed.

"No, not at all" Finn said, trying to hold back the look of satisfaction on his face.

"You know I promised my girl I wouldn't kick your ass anymore but don't push me Hudson." With that Puck marched out in a huff.

* * *

Rachel sat at the Piano, tentatively picking out keys to test her voice to. Finn knew he would find her there, if there was one thing Rachel was it was determined. If she had it her way she'd learn to read music by the end of the week.

"Hey Rachel" Finn said taking a seat next to Rachel on the piano bench. "Can we talk?"

"So we're talking now?" Rachel said.

"It's just that I'm a little confused about why you joined, I mean you kind of seemed like you had your mind made up before."

"Well, minds can change."

"But why?

"Finn, I thought you wanted me to join."

"I did… I do. It's just that I feel like you're trying to tell me something without actually saying it. Are you?"

Rachel looked at him with those big eyes of hers, the ones that always made his heart drop into his stomach.

"Okay, you know how I said I've never sang on stage before?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, that's not entirely true. When I was a kid it was sort of my dream to be a… Broadway star."

Finn smiled, "really?"

"Yeah, I performed in talent shows, I did a few plays in elementary school and I actually got the lead in Oklahoma when I was in the fifth grade. I was so excited, I practiced for months. I even spoke in a southern accent when I was in class and I would sing the songs from the play in the hallways during period breaks… until one day when I was doing my rendition of _Many a New Day_ during lunch…

"Go on" Finn said.

"Well, this boy Johnny Parker, on whom I nursed a fairly intense crush I might add, approached me in the lunch room. He told me my voice was beautiful and asked me to join him and his friends for sloppy joes, right before his friends started chanting loser over and over again and proceeded to collectively throw their slushies in my face."

"A slushy facial? Oh god those are the worst"

"I know" Rachel continued "I was so upset I ran home early and cried for a straight hour."

"Then what happened?"

"The next day when I went to school everyone laughed at me, they called me 'slushy girl.' I guess I kind of originated the whole slushy facial thing."

"So you…

"Quit the play" she said, finishing his sentence. "All I ever wanted was to be special, but after that all I wanted was to disappear. My dad didn't protest, I think the idea of me being victimized every day was enough for him to stop encouraging me to be different. And I stopped encouraging myself, I figured if I was going to be great at something I'd be great at something normal and acceptable, like cheerleading.

"Well, you _are_ a great cheerleader."

"And for a while that felt like enough… until you came along"

"Me?"

"That's why I didn't want to join glee. I was afraid of feeling something that I hadn't felt in a really long time, the need to be different, to be special, all of the things that hurt me in the first place. All of the things that I start to feel again when I'm with you."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing, all of this time she did feel something for him, he wasn't just some loser to her.

"I didn't realize I had that effect on you… or any effect on you for that matter" Finn said.

"I didn't want to admit to myself that I was drawn to you, I didn't want to mess things up with Noah or my friends, and I still don't, but when I hit the ground that day I realized that cheerleading, the only thing I had left, could be taken away at any moment. I needed more, and that I was just cheating myself by not going for it."

Rachel decided not to mention the fact that her inexplicable jealousy towards Tina also played a pretty big part in her decision to join glee, but even though she didn't tell the complete truth it still felt good to be able to open up to Finn that way.

"Rachel since we're being honest, if I tell you something, do you promise you won't get mad at me?" Finn said.

"If I say no will you tell me anyway?"

"Yes, but I'll probably be nervous and take three times as long to get it out."

"Okay, then I promise I won't get mad."

"Okay, here goes" Finn said more hesitantly than he had pictured in his mind. "Your boyfriend is a giant douche."

Rachel didn't know quite how to respond, she wanted to go on the defensive, but she had made a promise.

"Finn, it's not exactly a big secret that you dislike Noah" she said calmly.

"There's more. Even if he wasn't a giant douche, which he is, I still wouldn't be able to look at him without wanting to punch him in the face. He could be the nicest guy on the planet and I'd still hate him with a passion."

"Why?"

"Because" He said, almost losing his nerve, "Because I'm in love with you."


	7. Feeling Normal

"Excuse me?" Rachel said, clearly shocked.

"You heard me" Finn said, with more confidence than she had ever heard in his voice before.

"Finn I…"

"Look you don't have to say anything. I know you're with Puck I just had to—

Just then, without a thought in her head, Rachel pressed her lips to his. And it wasn't in a "thank you for your pathetic feelings of affection, have a pity kiss" kind of way. She kissed him as if she had been wanting to do it for a really long time, with passion and longing and oh god was it everything he ever expected and more. He could feel her kiss everywhere, in his fingers and toes and places he couldn't mention in polite conversation. He had just hoped that he was doing it right. Just then he thought to himself that he should do something with his hands, he wished he could run them through her hair but she still had it up in that stupid cheerio ponytail, so instead he placed them on her waist and pulled her in close, thinking to himself that he never, _ever_ wanted to stop kissing her.

"Wait, Finn we have to stop" she said, pulling away.

"Why?" he said breathlessly, closing the gap between them again.

"Because" she said, breaking the kiss once more. "This is wrong. It's like you said, I have a boyfriend, I'm with Noah."

Finn deflated and frustratingly rubbed his temples. "Don't give me that Rachel, I know you're not happy with him."

"How would you know that?" She said defensively.

"Because I just called him a douche and you responded by making out with me, you didn't even get mad."

"I promised I wouldn't"

"Oh please, we both know that promising not to get mad doesn't mean jack."

"You don't understand—

"Why are you with him?" Finn blurted. "Is it because he makes you feel normal?"

"That's not fair Finn" Rachel's eyes began to glisten, he hadn't meant to make her cry but he had to say something.

"Rachel I know you have feelings for me, I know you do. You don't kiss someone like that and not have feelings for them, I'm asking you not run away from them." Finn wiped her tear away with his thumb and kissed her again. As they parted lips she uttered three words that made him feel like a complete jackass.

"What about Tina?"

He had completely forgotten about Tina, and about the promise he made to Artie to never hurt her. Why couldn't Rachel have kissed him three weeks ago? It certainly would have made things easier.

"You're right, we can't do this."

Just then Rachel stood up and began to walk away, even though a large part of her desperately wanted to run back into his arms and kiss his criminally soft, sweet lips again. But joining glee and falling for Finn Hudson just seemed like too much bravery for one week.

* * *

It was Friday night, but the last thing Rachel wanted was to go out. Puck's mom was working an overnight shift and he had taken the opportunity to throw one of his obnoxious drinking parties. Somehow making veggie lasagna for her dad seemed a lot more appealing than watching Puck barf into his above-ground pool, not to mention the nagging feelings of guilt mixed with overwhelming desire to kiss Finn again that were bound to make the evening awkward for both her and Puck, so she feigned sick and ceased answering her phone for the rest of the night.

"So, how are things going with glee?" Rachel's dad Leroy said as he began to dig into his lasagna.

"They're going really well. We've already gotten two more members since I've joined, football players. They don't really sing but they're really good dancers."

"You know, I'm really proud of you honey, singing again. I always hated myself for letting you give up that easy."

"You were just trying to protect me daddy. I know you always worried about me drawing too much attention to myself, and you know… ending up like dad."

"I was wrong, your dad would have wanted you to go for your dreams. I guess I was just never as strong as he was. But you know I've never loved you any less."

"I know daddy" She said, reaching for his hand.

"So what are you doing home on a Friday night anyway? Shouldn't you be out with that Puckerman kid?"

"Me and Noah haven't been seeing eye to eye lately, he's not crazy about me being in glee, he thinks it's for losers."

"You know I've never liked that boy."

"I know daddy, I know."

* * *

Finn laid down on his bed,trying in vain not to think about Rachel. He had just gotten off of the phone with Tina and he was pretty sure he had agreed to attend a Rocky Horror midnight showing with her the next day, but he had barely heard two words she had said to him. He knew he needed to break things off with her. It wasn't fair to keep stringing her along when he was so completely and agonizingly in love with someone else. He had promised Artie that he would never hurt Tina, but he knew that she'd end up getting hurt whether he broke it off or not, and if he didn't she'd end up getting hurt a lot more. He just hoped that she could forgive him, that they both could forgive him.

"Hey Finn, come join your mom and me for dinner" A man's voice called from behind Finn's closed door.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, can I come in?"

"It's a free country" Finn said.

"Are you alright Finn, you seem like you've been depressed for days" Said the tall man entering his room.

"I'm fine dad, I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"And by that you mean you've had Rachel on your mind lately?"

"I can't help it. I've never felt this way before. And just when I think I can be happy with someone else she just keeps pulling me back. I would think she was kind of a bitch if I weren't in love with her."

"Well, when I married your mom—

"Dad, please don't give me the 'when I married your mom' story again, I've heard it a thousand times" Finn groaned. "'She was the love of my life', 'no one else compared,' blah blah blah."

"I have to say I think I tell it a little better than you." Finn's dad said.

"Dad, I know what I have to do okay, I have to break up with Tina, but I'm not exactly happy about it."

"Look, whatever you decide to do I'll support you 100 percent. I just hope that this Rachel girl is worth it."

"She is, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to be with her."


	8. Food court wars

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks for sticking it out with me, we're more than halfway there!**

Finn and Tina sat together in the mall food court, killing some time before heading to the movie that only he knew they probably wouldn't be seeing that night. He wiped his clammy hands on his jean fronts, his leg bounced uncontrollably and he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. He had never broken up with anyone before, and the thought of it made him feel sick.

"Finn is there something on your mind?" Tina said, taking a sip of her coke.

"Um, no… well there was kind of something I wanted to say. But I don't really know how."

"Is it about Rachel?" she said with an expression he couldn't quite place.

"Well…

"Look, it's okay that Mr. Schuester gave her the_ Don't Stop _solo. Her voice is way better for it than mine, besides I still have _True Colors_."

"And you're great on it" Finn said.

"Thanks" she said blushing.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk about"

"Oh" she said, starting to look worried.

"It's just that…" suddenly at the corner of his eye he saw two very familiar faces, stopping him in his tracks. Finn always felt a little rush of excitement when he saw people he knew in random places, but this time it was different, this time it was… disturbing. "What were they doing there together?" he thought to himself, "and what were they arguing about?"

"Finn, you were going to say something?" Tina said.

"Could you hold on a second? I have to… bathroom." He got up out of his seat and walked towards them, knowing with absolute certainty that something was very wrong. He tried not to draw too much attention to himself which was no easy task for a guy his height, but they were clearly too distracted by the hushed but intense argument they were having. Finn was usually the type of guy to mind his own business but when it came to Rachel all of the rules went out the window. He put his back to the wall outside the bathrooms where he could make out just enough of their conversation to know that it was bad… really bad.

"Puck just get away from me okay?"

"No, we're going to talk about this."

"There's nothing to say, last night was a mistake, _you_ were a mistake."

"Look you're right, it was a mistake, we both had a little too much of the sauce—

"_I _had a little too much Puck, you knew _exactly_ what you were doing" Quinn seethed.

"Look, I won't bother you anymore okay? Just promise me you won't tell Rachel."

"So do you go through this with every girl you sleep with behind Rachel's back? That must be a lot of work" she sniped.

"This is different, you're her best friend. If she finds out we did it I'm dead"

Finn couldn't believe it, that bastard cheated on Rachel, _his_ Rachel. It took every ounce of strength he had not to go in there and get one good hit in before probably getting his ass kicked.

"Do you think I'm as stupid as you are?" Quinn said. "I'm not telling _anyone _about this, let alone Rachel. Now leave me alone Puck" Finn heard her footsteps as she started away, but Puck stopped her once more.

"Quinn look, I'm sorry… about everything. I didn't…" at that Puck trailed off, not knowing what else to say. What else could he say? Quinn freed herself from his grasp and marched off.

"Dammit!" Puck yelled, punching the wall and marching out behind her. Finn clenched his fists and waited for Puck to disappear from sight before he rejoined Tina.

"Finn, are you all right?" Tina said as Finn sat back down.

"No, no I'm not. Puck slept with Quinn, that son of a bitch cheated on Rachel with her best friend."

"That sucks, how did you find out?"

"I heard Puck and Quinn fighting over it in the bathroom. Rachel doesn't know, what am I going to do?"

"Finn I don't really think it's your place."

"God, I know" He said rubbing his forehead in frustration. "I shouldn't have even said anything to you, I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold it in."

"You're really upset about this aren't you?" Tina said.

"Of course I'm upset, she deserves so much better than that guy."

Tina frowned, immediately realizing why he was so upset. "like you?"

"Yes!" he blurted, regretting it immediately. "I mean, I didn't mean _me_ I just. Oh god Tina I am so sorry."

Tina simply nodded understandingly and placed her hand on his. "Finn, I think we should break up."


	9. Hard questions, impossible answers

Finn should've been on top of the world. His break-up with Tina was perfectly drama-free and he had just discovered a secret that could destroy Puck and Rachel, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to find any joy in Puck's betrayal. How could he smile when the girl he loved was being treated so horribly? He spent the entire sleepless weekend wondering what to do on Monday. He wondered if he should tell Rachel or confront Puck or keep it to himself altogether and let Puck dig his own grave. He didn't want to be selfish and hurt Rachel for the sake of his own happiness but he couldn't let her keep being lied to either. Finn climbed the stairs to the front doors of McKinley high as if he was walking the green mile and as he entered the first thing he saw in the hallway was enough to turn his stomach. It was Rachel and Puck, kissing in front of her locker. Granted she didn't look especially involved in it, but it still drove him crazy to see them together. If he was going to tell her the truth, that certainly wasn't the time. He walked past them without a word hoping that by the end of the day things wouldn't feel quite so confusing.

"Hey Finn," Tina said walking up to him as he opened his locker.

"Oh, hey Tina" he answered.

"Look, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know things got kind of weird on Saturday."

"I'm fine" Finn lied. "Are you okay?"

"You know, I think I am. I mean we're still friends right?"

"Of course."

"So, what happened with Rachel?"

"Nothing, she's still with that jerk and I can't do anything about it. No matter what I do somebody's going to get hurt."

"Well, you know how I said it wasn't your place to tell her?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe I was wrong, maybe if you really care about her you shouldn't worry about the consequences."

"Yeah, that is something to think about. But can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"Why are you suddenly interested in helping me with Rachel?"

"Well, she is a cheerio, and she kind of annoyingly has an opinion about everything and I don't think she's stopped talking once since she joined glee" Tina said. "But I've seen the way she looks at you, and I don't think you should give up on her."

"How does she look at me?" Finn asked.

"The way I wish someone would look at me."

* * *

Finn took his seat in Spanish class thinking about what Tina had said. Maybe telling her was the right thing to do, he thought to himself.

"Hi Finn" Rachel said, not looking up from her notebook. He could tell by the way she avoided looking at him that things were still awkward between them.

"Hey, what are you working on" He said trying to ease the tension with a bit of non-threatening small talk.

"Just getting a jump on things. I have it on good authority that Mr. Schuester will be assigning a report on Cesar Chavez this week."

"Isn't he the guy on all the T-shirts?"

"No, you're thinking of Che Guevara"

"Whatever, look we need to tal—

"Alright I hope you enjoyed your weekend because we have a big week ahead of us" Interrupted Mr. Schuester as he entered the class. Finn couldn't help but think that he was really getting sick of Mr. Schue walking in at the worst possible time.

Finn hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Rachel for the rest of the period, but there was no way he was giving up that easily.

"Hey Rachel" He said, stopping her on her way out of class.

"Yes, there was something you wanted to tell me in class?" She said.

"Yeah, do you think we can talk about it after school, and maybe we can work on the Chavez report together?"

"Well, I have to sit in on cheerios practice, but I'm free after that. Did you want to come by my place at four?"

"Umm, yeah. That sounds good" He said straining to keep his cool at the thought of being in Rachel's house.

"Okay, well I'm on 415 Prescott St. it's the last house on the right. I'll see you there" Rachel said, straining to keep her cool at the thought of Finn being in her house.

* * *

Finn got there at four exactly, still completely unsure of what to say to her, but he knocked on the door anyway, hoping it would come to him.

An older black man answered the door with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hi, you must be Finn, I'm Leroy Berry, Rachel's dad."

"Oh hi, nice to meet you" Finn said shaking his hand.

"Come on in. Rachel's changing upstairs."

Finn entered the room and waited for Rachel to come down. He tried not to show his intimidation at being alone with Rachel's father, but he doubted he was doing a very good job.

"So, um… is Rachel adopted?" Finn said, at a loss for anything less awkward to say. Leroy gave him a look. "I'm sorry it's just…"

"Don't worry" he chuckled "I get that all the time, but no, she's not adopted. Me and my partner Hiram had Rachel through a surrogate."

"Oh, that's cool. She never mentioned she had two gay dads."

"Well, I imagine it's still sort of a difficult subject for her" He said with a hint of sadness to his voice. Finn wanted to ask why, but he figured he had already pried enough, besides Rachel was making her way downstairs. Finn tried to keep from smiling stupidly at the sight of her. She was dressed up in a red cardigan and short navy blue skirt with a pair of matching red and blue argyle socks. He had never seen her in her regular clothes before, and she looked even more adorable than usual in them, but what he noticed the most was her hair, long and flowing and perfectly framing her beautiful face.

"Hi Finn, I see you've met daddy" she said.

"Oh yeah, we were just talking down here, not about you though" Finn lied.

"Well, I have to go pick up some stuff for dinner, Finn will you be joining us?" Leroy said.

"Um, sure if that's okay with Rachel" Finn said

"Yes, we'd love to have you" she said.

"Okay, well I'll be back in an hour at the most, you guys behave yourselves" with that, Leroy left.

"Well, when daddy says an hour he really means two, so we have plenty of uninterrupted study time" Rachel said.

"That's good, what about your other dad though? Should we be expecting him soon?" Finn said, regretting it immediately the moment he saw the look on Rachel's face.

"Oh, god Rachel, I'm sorry… I didn't realize"

"It's okay. It happened a really long time ago" She said shortly. "We should probably get started."

* * *

As Finn looked at Rachel he realized that there was no way he could tell her the truth now. He'd already opened up old wounds, ones he hadn't even realized were there. It seemed like the more he knew about Rachel Berry the more complicated she turned out to be, but nothing he could learn about her could make him love her less, if anything he loved her more. He knew he had to tell her about Puck and Quinn soon, but for now he couldn't bear to cause her anymore pain.

"Hey, it says here that Cesar Chavez once fasted for 36 days to protest pesticide use" Finn read, trying to break the incredibly awkward silence. "That's pretty hardcore, I don't think I'd make it 36 hours. Hey do you thin—

"Finn, can I ask you something?" Rachel interrupted.

"Sure, what did you want to ask?" he said trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

"Why did you tell me that you loved me that day?"

"It's how I felt Rachel" He said. "It's how I _feel_."

"But you barely even know me."

"You're right I don't… but I love what I know" He said reaching for her hand.

"Oh yeah. Like what?" She said. "And I'm not fishing for compliments, I'm asking strictly for informational purposes."

"Well" Finn said, having often considered all of the things he loved about Rachel Berry but never having had an opportunity to say them out loud. "I love how smart you are, and I know you're smart because you always get A's on your papers and you're always correcting Mr. Schue's pronunciation.

"Actually it's his _enunciation_ that I find fault with" Rachel said.

"Like that" Finn said "And I love how brave you are, I mean you always stand up for me no matter what even when everyone else gets down on you for it."

Rachel looked at him with wide eyes, eager to hear more.

"I love the way you sing" Finn continued. "As it turns out I love the way you dress too, I love how beautiful you are, but not in the way that other girls are beautiful, you're… different."

"Ms. Sylvester told me I need a nose job" she said bashfully.

"I love your nose" he said, prompting a huge smile from Rachel. "And your smile, and your hair, and… and I'm going to kiss you right now."

He leaned in and gave her one soft kiss testing to see if she protested, she didn't so he kissed her again, deeply and passionately, but with a gentleness that shattered her guard. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he ran his fingers through her hair, finally feeling how incredibly soft it was. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer melting into him in every way. After a while they came up for air, breathing deeply and staring into each other's eyes.

"Break up with Puck" Finn blurted after several moments of silence.

Rachel removed her arms from around Finn's neck and placed her hands against his chest.

"I want to, you have no idea how badly I want to."

"Then do it, don't think about it"

"Finn, it's not that simple. I still haven't figured out what this even is between you and me, I still don't understand how I feel about you half the time."

"Rachel you can't just string me along while you figure it out. It's not fair to do that to me."

"I know, I know and it's not fair to him" She said

"Who gives a damn about him Rachel? He certainly doesn't give a damn about you" Finn said, way more harshly than he meant to. He knew what was happening, he hadn't meant for it to happen, but now that it was there was no stopping it.

"What are you saying Finn"

"I'm saying he's cheating on you Rachel!" He exploded. Rachel flinched at the suggestion, he couldn't tell whether it was because she didn't believe him or if it was because she did.

"Why are you doing this?" she said, her eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I know for a fact that he slept with Quinn, I heard them talking about it."

"No, you're lying, Quinn would never do that to me" she said, crying profusely. He found it interesting that she didn't deny that Puck would do that to her.

"Rachel I wouldn't lie to you, you have to believe me."

"I can't do this Finn, I just… you have to go okay?" She walked to her door and held it open for him.

"Rachel please—

"Just go" she said almost inaudibly.

Finn tried to think of something else to say, but it was impossible. Without even bothering to grab his books, he left, wondering if he and Rachel had ended before they began.


	10. Confrontation

Rachel couldn't shake what Finn had said. Either Finn was lying or Puck and Quinn were, all she knew was that facing any of them that day was going to be harder than she thought. As usual, Puck was the first person she saw when arriving at school, he often came early to get in a good dumpster nerd toss before class which made getting a few moments to talk with him mercifully easy.

"Hey babe, you come to watch me toss Ben-Israel today?" Puck said.

"No, I came to talk to you. We both know that I find your dumpster ritual childish and deplorable"

"Yeah, it's pretty great" he said cluelessly. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, if ask you a difficult question can you promise to tell me the absolute truth no matter what?"

"Of course babe, I'm all about the honesty."

"Okay, sit down" She sat him down on the bench and looked into his eyes. "Noah, have you ever been with anyone else, you know… sexually?"

"Do you mean before we got together?" he said, starting to look a little paranoid.

"Well, yes or you know… during" she said, speaking under her breath on the last word.

"Did somebody say something to you?"

"That's not important, I just need to know"

"Why would I ever cheat on you Rachel? You're one of the hottest chicks and school" he said, starting to sound slightly defensive.

She ignored the unsatisfying nature of his response and pressed on, "Just answer the question Noah."

"No okay? I've never cheated on you. Why would you even ask me that? I thought you trusted me."

"Noah, I do trust you. It's just things have been a little off between us lately, with me being in glee and you being so jealous of Finn—

"You think I'm jealous of that assclown? I have more muscle tone in my teeth than he has in his entire body."

"Look this isn't about Finn" she lied. "I'm sorry I brought that up."

"Then what is it about Rachel?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel like things are the same between us anymore. It's like you want me to be this perfect little extension of you and I don't know if I can do that anymore."

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

A lump started to form in Rachel's throat, in spite of everything she still cared about him. He was still the boy who brought her grape slushies for lunch, went with her to synagogue every week and once told her and only her that he was secretly afraid of string puppets, but she couldn't pretend that those little things she liked about him were enough anymore.

"I just think that maybe we could use some time apart" She said, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"That's just great Rachel. So you accuse me of cheating, I say I'm innocent and you break up with me anyway?"

"This isn't about that, Noah"

"What, did you think if I told you I got some tail on the side it would be easier for you to dump me?"

"Nothing you could have told me would have made this any easier" she insisted.

"You know what, screw this, I'm out of here" He said getting up to leave.

"Noah wait!" she said, grabbing his wrist.

"Get off me!" he said.

"Noah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You know what, I think you're doing me a favor. Maybe now I'll find a chick who actually lets me touch her… oh wait I already did that last week" Puck said, no longer concerned about sparing Rachel's feelings.

Rachel's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Finn was telling the truth. "What are you saying?"

"What? Apparently you're such a big fan of the truth, well there it is."

"So everything you said before was just a lie?"she sobbed.

"What? I'm just trying to be on your level."

"What are you even talking about Noah" she cried.

"Don't act so innocent, I know that something's going on with you and that Finn loser, you know, at least I had the decency to cheat on you with someone who matters" Puck said.

"You're talking about Quinn aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

Rachel nodded, finally realizing who he really was "Never speak to me again." She said before turning on her heel and starting home, she'd make up some excuse, there was no way she was going to be anywhere near Noah Puckerman that day.

* * *

"Do you know what's wrong with Finn lately?" Artie said as he and Tina enjoyed their lunch on the patio. "He's been acting weird and depressed all day, I'd almost find myself caring about his problems… almost"

"Don't be so hard on Finn Artie, he's had his heart broken."

"Well it kind of serves him right after dumping you like that."

"First of all I dumped him, and secondly why are you so mad at him when I've completely moved on?"

"Completely Tina?" he asked skeptically.

"Well maybe not completely, but believe me it's not just about Finn"

"Well, what's it about?" He said finally taking his eyes off of his lunch.

"Well, he's in love with Rachel, and that's great it's just…

"Just what?" Artie said

"I guess it would be nice to have someone feel that way about me for once."

Artie was touched, for as long as he knew Tina he had always been too afraid to tell her how he felt, but looking at her now how could he not?

"Tina?" Artie began "What makes you think that nobody does?"

"Yeah, I'm so sure" she scoffed.

"I'm serious, maybe there's some guy out there who's just dying to ask you out but he just can't find the courage to do it."

"Well, that would be great if it were true" Tina casually glanced in Artie's direction, but had to do a double take when she saw his face. she instantly recognized that look. It was the way Rachel looked at Finn, it was the way Finn looked at Rachel.

"Artie"

"Somebody _does_ have feelings for you Tina"

"Why didn't you say anything? I mean you never even made a move"

"I don't know, I guess I felt like you only thought of me as a friend."

"You are my friend Artie, you're my best friend in the whole world" She beamed.

"Okay, I don't speak girl, was that a shoot-down or what?"

Tina simply smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Hey guys" Finn interrupted, sitting down next to them. "So I see you're making out with each other now."

"Uh, yeah I guess we are" Artie said, trying not to smile too much."Finn, are you okay, you look like someone just kicked your puppy to death."

"I told Rachel the truth and it blew up in my face, she won't return my calls and she wasn't even in class today."

"Finn, I'm sure she just needs time. It'll be okay."

Finn wanted to believe her, he really did. But somehow he just couldn't.

* * *

_It won't be long yeah, 'till your alone when your lover, oh he hasn't come home, 'cause he's loving, touching another._

It was after midnight. Rachel still couldn't sleep and she lacked the energy to even cry anymore. She hadn't spoken to anyone since that morning, even her dad was hard-pressed to get more than two words out of her when she went home early. She listened to her Best of Journey CD and the sound of the rain pounding her rooftop and stared at the empty water glasses on the nightstand, moving her eyes back and forth to change the patterns in the glass. It was a minor amusement, but it didn't help much. She knew what would make her feel better, _who_ would make her feel better, but how would she possibly face him after what happened?

_Highway run, into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round you're on my mind…_

"Of course that song would play now" she thought. That was all she needed, she jumped out of bed and pulled on her coat and shoes, not bothering to change out of her pajamas. She didn't care how long she would be grounded, she had to see him.


	11. No Sleep Tonight

It hadn't been easy for Finn to fall asleep that night, but somehow he had managed. He kept his cell phone next to his bed just in case she called but he knew that if he opted out of sleep for too much longer he'd lose his mind, little did he know the badly needed shut-eye he was currently getting would soon be interrupted in the best possible way. The knock on his window was enough to stir him awake, but not enough to disturb his parents, especially not with the sound of the rain drowning everything out.

At first he thought she was a dream, or some kind of crazy insomnia induced vision, but even after switching on his lamp and rubbing his eyes she didn't disappear. He climbed out of his bed and lifted the window, allowing the soaking wet, pajama clad girl in.

"Rachel?" he said groggily. "What's wrong, what happened?"

She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead she collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh, Rachel it's okay, everything's going to be okay" Finn said.

"Finn I'm so sorry. I should have believed you I just…"

"You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep, I just had to see you" she said, starting to pull herself together.

"That's alright. I couldn't sleep either" he lied.

He held Rachel in his arms and stroked her back comfortingly, not caring that she got his clothes wet.

"I th-think deep down I knew y-you were te-elling the truth, but it j-just felt like too much was ha-happening at once and I couldn't d-deal with it all." She stammered. After coming in from the rain the cold was beginning to catch up to her. Finn could feel her shivering in his arms.

"God you're freezing Rachel" he said. "Let me find you something warm to put on."

He went to his dresser and looked through his drawer, finding a fleece pajama top.

"I'll just keep my back turned while you chang—

Finn stopped in his tracks. Rachel had removed her coat, set her crutches aside and raised her arms in the air, giving him a knowing smile. Finn placed the fleece top on his bed and walked up to her. He tried to keep his hands from trembling as he lifted her cotton nightie up over her head. He couldn't believe that Rachel was letting him undress her in his room at one in the morning. But somehow it didn't feel like a seduction (although he absolutely would have welcomed her seducing him) it felt purer than that, it felt like trust. He tried not to look like a perv gawking over her naked body, but it couldn't have been harder, her body was amazing. He grabbed the shirt off of the bed and pulled it on over her head before he lost control and mauled her then and there.

"Thank you" she said.

* * *

Rachel and Finn laid together in his bed, his head resting in the crook of her neck and his arms wrapped around her small body. They had been up talking most of the night, but now they just lied together in blissful silence.

"Finn, are you asleep?" she whispered, shaking him gently.

"No, I was just closing my eyes" he said looking at her.

"It's four in the morning. I should probably go home now."

"No, don't go. Stay with me" He said pulling her closer.

She smiled and kissed him softly "Okay, fifteen more minutes" she said. "Can you talk to me so I don't fall asleep?"

"Okay, what's your favorite movie?" he said, at a loss for more stimulating subject matter when he was so unbelievably tired.

"Funny girl" she said, not even having to think about it. "My dad took me to see it at this old timey movie theater when I was 3. It's one of the last memories I have of him."

"How did he die?" Finn asked, still too tired to filter his questions. "I mean, is it okay for me to ask?"

She hesitated a bit before starting "Well it was daddy's birthday and the three of us went out to Red Robin to celebrate. Apparently this group of guys had been drinking a lot and they started heckling us. It got pretty ugly so we decided to leave early." She paused, clearly having trouble reliving what was obviously a horrible night.

"Rachel you don't have to keep going it's okay" Finn said regretting asking her. He had guessed cancer or an accident, not a hate crime.

"It's alright, I want to talk about it. I never have before" She said. "We started driving home and realized that they were following us. They rolled down the windows and started shouting these vile things and dad tried to get away but they started ramming their car into us and honking and… finally they ran us off of the road and we landed into this ditch. Me and daddy came away mostly unscathed but… dad didn't make it."

"Rachel, I'm so sorry" he said.

"I try to forget that night all of the time, but it's still so vivid. Right before the crash dad looked right at me. I don't remember what he said but I still remember his face." As she started to cry Finn held her close and kissed her tear stained face.

"I wish he were here now." Rachel continued. "This was my first break-up. Daddy always says that dad was way better at dealing with this kind of thing. I wouldn't doubt it, when daddy picked me up early and saw me crying he actually asked me if I wanted a sundae."

"Hey, that would have worked for me" Finn said making her laugh.

"Daddy's great, but I guess I just can't help missing dad sometimes. I just wish I had gotten to know him better."

"Your dad would have been so proud of you Rachel" he said, stroking her hair gently.

"I don't know about that" she said. "I'm not who you think I am Finn"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not this perfect selfless person. I can be stuck-up, overly competitive, conceited, bossy, ruthless."

"Ruthless?" Finn said.

"I don't mean to be, sometimes I just get so caught up in competition I lose myself" she said. "Like this one time when Coach Sylvester gave Santana Lopez the top of the pyramid, I rigged the scale in the girl's locker room to make it look like she had gained three pounds."

"Three pounds isn't that bad" Finn said.

"Not if you're a Cheerio" she said. "Maybe that's why I stayed with Puck so long, I guess I just don't like myself very much sometimes."

"I like you" he said reassuringly.

"Hey, what happened to love?" she said.

"I don' know, after that Santana thing I might have to rethink that" he joked. "I mean, you have to admit that's pretty messed up"

Rachel giggled and nudged him playfully before kissing him deeply on the lips. It was almost shocking how easy kissing Finn Hudson had become.

* * *

She didn't know when they had fallen asleep, but when she opened her eyes it was light out and other voices could be heard in the house.

"Finn!" cried Finn's dad from outside the door. "Time to get up." He opened the door without knocking before Rachel even had a chance to hide. At that point all she could do was look at him guiltily.

"So" Finn's dad said, clearly in shock. "You must be Rachel."


	12. Unity

**This story is turning out longer than I expected, but thank you guys for hanging in there and leaving so many positive reviews. You're awesome! only two chapters plus an epilogue to go.**

Rachel and Finn sat at the breakfast table across from Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, he couldn't look at her or talk to her out of fear of making things worse but he held her hand beneath the table, gently stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"So… you and Rachel were…"

"Sleeping" Finn said, finishing his dad's sentence "That's all we were doing, nothing else happened I swear."

"He's telling the truth. I assure you Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, no sexual activity of any kind occurred in that room last night" Rachel insisted.

"Uh huh" Mrs. Hudson said skeptically. "And is there a reason you're wearing my son's pajama top?"

"Well, I had a bit of trouble getting to sleep last night, there was a personal crisis and I just needed to talk. Unfortunately it had been raining and I have yet to obtain a driver's license so…

"You walked here?" Mr. Hudson interrupted.

"On crutches?" Mrs. Hudson continued.

"It was a very bad day" she said sheepishly.

"Can I ask what happened honey?" Mrs. Hudson said, showing the first signs of warming up to her.

"Well, I kind of lost my best friend and my boyfriend in the same day. Apparently they prefer the company of each other."

"Oh that's terrible, you must have been so upset" Mrs. Hudson said sympathetically.

"Carole, do you think you could at least pretend to be mad at them?" Mr. Hudson said.

"Well, look at her. She's clearly having a hard time" Mrs. Hudson said. "And she's so pretty."

"Pretty? What does pretty have to do with anything?" Mr. Hudson argued.

"Well it's not every day our son brings home a pretty girl."

"That's exactly why we're mad, haven't you been listening?"

As Mr. and Mrs. Hudson started to argue, Finn and Rachel couldn't help but trade amused smiles.

"Alright look" Mr. Hudson said, getting back their attention. "I sympathize with your situation, but we have rules in this house and there's no excuse for breaking them. You're grounded for two weeks Finn."

Finn nodded, accepting his fate.

"As for Rachel…"

"You're not going to keep me from seeing her are you?" Finn protested.

"No, nothing like that, but we would like to get to know her better. Provided your dad agrees we want to have you over for dinner tomorrow night."

"I'd be honored Mr. Hudson" she said.

"And she's so polite" Mrs. Hudson said.

"_Mad_ Carole, we're supposed to be mad" Mr. Hudson said. "Now Rachel, we called your dad, he should be on his way to pick you up. Until then you can help yourselves to the toaster waffles in the freezer."

* * *

Finn waited anxiously in front of the school for Rachel, her dad didn't exactly look happy when he picked her up from his house, and he worried that her punishment would be far worse than his. Finally her dad pulled up to the front of the school. She exited the car, back in her trusty cheerios uniform and high ponytail.

"Hey Rach" he said. It was the first time he had ever called her that, and he had to admit that he liked it. "Hi Mr. Berry!" he called next, happy to be at a safe distance away from the very angry looking man in the car. Rachel's dad responded by glaringly pointing at both of his eyes and then at Finn before driving away.

"So, how did it go?" Finn said.

"I'm grounded for a month, but my dad still likes you more than Puck."

"So does this mean you're my…"

"Girlfriend?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, I mean I know it's kind of soon."

"You're right. I mean if we're going to be together then we should take things slow."

"So is kissing you in public out of the question?"

"Well it's only fair, I did get you grounded" she said. Finn bent a good distance to kiss her.

"Totally worth it" he said.

Puck had tried to give Quinn her space since the incident in the food court, but he couldn't keep it up anymore, he needed answers, especially since he had spotted Rachel and Finn Kissing on the front lawn that morning. He couldn't believe that he had admitted to cheating on her, he was so mad about her breaking up with him that he couldn't control what came out of his mouth, but now that he had time to simmer down he'd realized how stupid he'd been.

"Quinn, we need to talk" Puck said approaching her in the hallway.

"What could we possibly have to talk about Puck?

"Rachel broke up with me."

"And that's my problem why?"

"Because she found out about us Quinn."

"What?" Quinn said, shocked. "How?"

"Well, I sort of told her."

"You idiot, why would you do that?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, she already suspected us, and she broke up with me before I told her."

"Well who told her first?"

"Isn't it obvious? Finn."

"How would he even know?"

"He didn't have to know, he could have just made it up."

"But it's true."

"But he didn't know that."

"Okay, you're officially an idiot."

"Come on, you have to admit it makes sense, he's been trying to bang Rachel all along."

"Okay, maybe it's not the dumbest possible theory, but even if it's true what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean? I'm gonna kick his ass like it's never been kicked that's what I'm gonna do."

"Puck, that's exactly what pushed her away in the first place. If I were you I'd leave it alone before you ruin her life like you ruined mine" at that she slammed her locker and marched away.

* * *

Finn was going to have to get used to people staring at him all the time, being invisible had been the normal condition for so long that he didn't even consider how much being seen with Rachel would change things. As they walked down the hall side by side everyone shot him looks.

"Okay, this is a little weird, everyone's looking at me" Finn said under his breath.

"They're looking at me, you're just getting caught in the crossfire" she said. "Don't worry, it'll be okay, if you can make it through today you'll be just fine."

"What about you? Are you going to be okay? I mean you still haven't spoken to Quinn"

"I have nothing to say to her."

"Does she even know you found out?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, I guess I'll know soon enough. God, how am I supposed to face her in cheer practice today?"

"Rachel she's the wrong one here. You just have to be strong, tell her everything you feel."

"It's times like these I'd turn to my best friend for advice, too bad my best friend is the problem."

"Well, I'll be happy to step in until you find a new best friend." He said reassuringly.

"How did I not discover how adorable you are a long time ago?" she said before kissing him on the cheek and departing for class.

"Hey jackass!" A voice called from behind Finn. He groaned deeply and turned around to see the angry jock approaching him. "You got some balls Hudson, we've been broken up less than 24 hours asshole."

"You're the asshole, where do you get off cheating on Rachel?" Finn said, surprised by his newfound courage.

"So you _did_ tell her."

"Somebody had to, better than letting her get screwed over by a chump like you!"

Puck's fist met Finn's jaw with thunderous force, sending him falling to the floor. With all of the torment Finn had suffered at the hands of Puck it didn't seem quite so bad anymore.

"Is that all you got Puckerman?" Finn said holding his jaw and standing back up to face him. Puck punched him in the face again, this time Finn didn't fall down.

"Why don't you fight back, huh? Are you that much of a Punk?" Puck said, pushing him into the lockers.

"I don't have to fight you Puck, I've already won and you can't take it can you? You can't deal with the fact that the gleek got the girl.

"That's it!" Puck said before tackling Finn to the ground and landing a series of punches to his face.

"That's enough!" Mr. Schuester said pulling the two boys apart with a good deal of effort. "I have had it with you two, Figgins' office now!"

* * *

Puck, Finn and Mr. Schuester sat in front of Figgins, awaiting his verdict.

"I must say I am very disappointed in you Noah, this is the third time this month you've been caught fighting. As for you Finn, you are an upstanding school citizen and an average student, why does trouble always seem to find you?"

"I'm in glee club Principal Figgins" Finn said matter of factly.

"Well, according to the students who witnessed the fight, you didn't technically throw any punches, so you're off the hook this time" Figgins said.

"That's garbage!" Puck cried.

"As for you Noah, I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you for the rest of the week, including athletic activities."

"Come on Principal Figgins, the Carmel game is on Friday, and my mom said if I get one more suspension she's taking my car."

"I'm sorry Noah but my hands are tied."

Suddenly a light turned on in Will's head. "Hey, I think I have a better idea" Will said. "You're in that band right Puck?"

"What does Satan Cake have to do with… no way!" Puck said, seeing the look on Will's face.

"We need new members Puck, and what better way for you two to learn to understand each other?"

"Mr. Schue, you can't be serious." Finn said

"I agree with William" Figgins said.

"What?" Finn and Puck said in unison.

"Unity between the cliques is at an all time low, this seems like the perfect option" Figgins continued. "Besides, two football players have already joined the club."

"Mike and Matt? They're cornerbacks, nobody cares" Puck argued.

"Come on Puck you don't want your mom to have to haul you to school every morning do you?" Will said, Puck responded by rolling his eyes. "Then it's settled, see you at practice."


	13. Baby Steps

Puck couldn't believe how badly the day had gone, he never would have thought that he'd ever regret beating up Finn Hudson, but he did.

"What's wrong with you?" Quinn said, spotting Puck by his locker.

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

"Trust me, I don't." She said starting off.

"Quinn, wait" He said.

In spite of herself she turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry I'm just pissed off at life right now. Mr. Schue and Figgins are… making me join glee club."

"You're kidding?" Quinn said.

"Why would I kid about that?"

Quinn burst out in laughter, having to cover her mouth to muffle the noise.

"Fine, go ahead laugh it up" Puck said.

"Don't mind if I do. God Puck I didn't think that karma was a real thing" Quinn sniped.

"Well, prepare for it to bite you in the ass next."

"Oh, believe me it already has. Rachel has been dodging me all day, and when the rest of the cheerios find out I'm going to be labeled the slut that nobody wants to have anything to do with" Quinn said. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think you might be my only friend."

"Lucky me" he said sarcastically.

"Look, you screwed up, but maybe being in glee will be good for you. Maybe it'll teach you to stop taking everything for granted, and who knows, maybe after awhile Rachel will actually forgive you."

"She's not going to take me back Quinn"

"I never said anything about her taking you back, it's not all about you Puck. If you care about her at all then just being in the same room together without her wanting to kill you should be enough. Hopefully one day we'll both get there."

"Maybe you should join glee too then" he joked.

"Not in a million years" She said, "Well it's time to walk the plank."

Quinn's heart pounded frantically as she approached the locker room, secretly hoping that Rachel wouldn't be there but thinking of no reason why she wouldn't be.

"Hello Quinn" Rachel said coldly as she locked eyes with Quinn. She was the only other one in the locker room. It was clear that she had been avoiding Quinn in order to build up the courage to confront her, because it looked as if she had been waiting for her.

"I can explain" Quinn said.

"I'm not interested in your explanation Quinn, there's no excuse. You were supposed to be my best friend."

"I am your best friend. I made a mistake, a stupid mistake."

"Best friends don't hurt each other the way you hurt me."

"I know, I'm so sorry Rachel. I wasn't even thinking."

"Well I hope the sex was good because it ruined any chance of me ever speaking to you again" Rachel said, turning away.

"Please, can you just hear me out" Quinn said, crying heavily.

She turned back around to face her.

"What can you possibly say to explain what you did?" Rachel said, raising her voice. "Was it just the alcohol, because I can't fathom how any drink can be strong enough to ruin our friendship Quinn"

"It was the alcohol, but that was only part of it."

"Did you feel fat that day?" Rachel said.

"I feel fat most days Rachel, that wasn't it."

"Then what was it? Spit it out Quinn"

"I was jealous okay!" Quinn blurted. "Are you happy?"

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Quinn, I'm only going to ask this once, and you better tell me the truth."

Quinn nodded, still crying profusely.

"Quinn?" Rachel continued. "Do you have feelings for Puck?"

Quinn's face at the question said it all.

"God, I'm such an idiot" Quinn said after a few moments of silence.

"Well I'm glad you told me. I'll be rooting for the two of you, you definitely deserve each other." Without another word Rachel left Quinn alone in the locker room.

* * *

Finn and Rachel sat hand in hand in the choir room awaiting Mr. Schue's arrival. Rachel still didn't know that Puck was forced to join glee, and Finn had no idea how to tell her.

"Good news everyone, we're one step closer to having enough members for competition."

"Rachel don't freak out okay?" Finn whispered to her.

"Why would I freak out?"

"Say hello to our newest member Noah Puckerman" Mr. Schue continued.

Rachel's Jaw dropped as her ex-boyfriend walked in with his hands shoved in his pockets and his head down.

"You knew about this?" she whispered to Finn.

"I didn't know how to tell you, I'm sorry."

Rachel didn't give him a chance to explain further, she got up and stormed out with as much effectiveness as her crutches would allow.

"I'll go talk to her" Finn said.

Finn found Rachel in the hall, she looked angry and confused, but she wasn't crying.

"Rachel there wasn't anything I could do, he joined to get out of being suspended" Finn said.

"I can't go back in there Finn, I can't. It's too hard."

"Yes you can, you're strong remember? He can't mess with your head anymore."

"Well he's doing a pretty good job."

"Rachel" he said brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "I'll be right there with you, we all will. Look, just come back to practice, and afterwards I'll buy you a sundae."

She smiled and placed her head against his chest.

"Okay" She said, pulling herself together. "Let's do this."

They started to return to practice but stopped short when they saw Puck standing in front of them.

"God do you just not know when to quit?" Finn snapped.

"Relax gleetard I come in peace" Puck said. "There's just something I wanted to say."

"I have nothing to say to you Puck" Rachel said.

"But I have something to say to you" Puck said. "You don't call me Noah anymore."

"That's because you aren't Noah anymore" she said.

"I never was. I was never the guy you needed me to be and I have to deal with that now" Puck continued. "When we got together I wanted to be that guy, really badly, but it just didn't take."

"Well I'm sorry but that's not my problem anymore." She said

"You're right, it's not. But whether I like it or not I have to be here, so I just wanted to promise you that I won't get in your way."

"What's gotten into you? Are you dying or something?" Finn said

"No, I just had a talk with a friend, she told me some things I needed to hear."

"Finn" Rachel said, looking up at him. "Do you think you can leave us alone for a second?"

"What, why?"

"Trust me" she said reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

Finn reluctantly reentered the choir room, leaving them alone.

"Do you think that some flimsy apology is going to be enough for me to just forgive you?" Rachel said.

"No, I don't expect you to forgive me. I just don't want you to feel weird about me being here."

"Well I do. I can't even look at you."

"Rachel I know I screwed up, and I'm sorry but you were right, I felt threatened. With glee club and you standing up to me all the time, and spending time with Finn, I just felt like I was losing you."

"That's because you were losing me Puck. You were right, something was going on between me and Finn. If you cheated on me physically then I cheated on you emotionally… and physically."

"You slept with him?"

"No nothing like that, we just kissed… a lot."

"That's even worse."

"How is that worse?"

"What do hookers say? You can have sex with people you don't even like, you only kiss the ones you—

"Love?" Rachel interrupted.

"So you're saying you love this guy now?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I think I do."

Puck exhaled sharply. "I don't get it but I guess I gave up the right to have an opinion."

"I guess you did."

"Look, I didn't join to screw with you okay, trust me I'd rather be anywhere else right now but I have no other choice. So let's make the most of it."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said your humiliation didn't amuse me." Rachel said, mulling it over. "Welcome to glee." He extended his arm but instead of shaking his hand she turned to reenter the choir room, leaving him alone in the hall.

"Baby steps" Puck said before joining her.


	14. The Agreement

It had been three weeks since Puck joined glee club and as much as Finn and Rachel hated to admit it, him joining may have been one of the best things to happen to the club. He was a surprisingly good singer and he'd even convinced his current sex buddy Santana Lopez to join, and wherever Santana went, Brittany followed. Although he and Rachel no longer spoke, there wasn't nearly as much hostility between them. And they were sure that Puck would never say it out loud but the hint of a smile on his face every time he performed gave them a sneaking suspicion that he actually liked being in glee. The only problem now was finding a twelfth member in time for sectionals and the stress of it was starting to get to them, especially Rachel.

"Sectionals is in two weeks Finn," Rachel said as they stood by her locker. "How are we possibly going to find a twelfth member and teach them all of the music and steps by then? This is a catastrophe Finn an absolute cata—

Finn kissed her softly, stopping her rant in its tracks.

"You really have to stop doing that" she said as their lips parted.

"Not a chance" he said, kissing her again.

"How can you be so calm about all of this Finn?"

"Because we didn't get this far for everything to fall apart at the last minute, I know that we're going to find someone. We have to."

"Exactly, we have to, that's exactly where the neuroses is coming from."

"Neuroses is bad right?"

"Very bad."

"Look, a little over a month ago I was in the same boat you were, stressing out about glee, but then we needed seven members, now we only need one and it's all because of you" Finn said encouragingly. "We're almost there Rach."

"But what if we don't find someone?"

"I'll build a singing, dancing robot if I have to."

"_You_ can build a robot?"

"…I'll get Artie to build a singing, dancing robot if I have to."

Rachel smiled and kissed her adorably dorky boyfriend.

"I'm really glad you're off those crutches, now I can do this when I walk you to cheerios practice" he said, taking her hand.

In spite of everything Rachel was glad to be on her feet and cheering again. It may not have given her the same sense of fulfillment that being in glee did, but it was still a big part of her life, and since Quinn had been off of her game lately the team needed her more than ever.

"Quinn that was awful, I've seen invalid sheep move with more grace." Sue shouted as Quinn finished her series of back handsprings.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sylvester this has been a really hard week."

"You think that's hard? Try swimming the Gulf of Mexico with three Cuban refugees tied to your back, that was hard." Sue said "Hit the showers."

"But practice isn't over."

"It is for you. When watching you get through a routine doesn't cause me physical pain then you can come back." Quinn tried to run out before anyone could see her cry, but Rachel was more observant than she'd anticipated.

"Where are you going?" Sue said as Rachel began to follow Quinn.

"I just thought I'd yell at Quinn some more about her back handsprings" Rachel lied.

Rachel followed the sound of Quinn's crying until she found the girl sitting in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Quinn, what's the matter with you? I know it's not Ms. Sylvester, this was actual a weak day for her insults."

"It's not that" Quinn sniffled. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, I found out a couple of days ago."

"Puck?"

Quinn nodded "What am I going to do Rachel?"

Rachel sat down next to Quinn. "Does he know?"

"I haven't told anyone."

"Quinn, you have to tell someone, you can't do this alone."

"Come on Rachel, I _am_ alone. Puck isn't going to be able to deal with this, my parents are going to crucify me when they find out, and to top it all off I don't even have my best friend anymore" Quinn began to sob, and as much as Rachel still resented Quinn she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for her. "I don't have anyone" Quinn continued.

"You're wrong Quinn… you have me."

"What?" Quinn said looking at Rachel.

"We may never be close again, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Why? You hate me."

"I don't hate you Quinn, I hate what you did."

"I know, every time I think about it, it just kills me."

"Look, you're right, Puck is nowhere near mature enough to handle this, but you still have to tell him. He has a right to know that he's going to be a father Quinn."

"Oh god" Quinn said putting her head down in shame. "I know, I know."

Suddenly Rachel got an idea. "Quinn you know, Ms. Sylvester isn't going to let you stay on the cheerios when you start to show."

"Fine, rub it in, that's just what I needed to hear"

"All I'm saying is with a baby on the way going to college and making something of yourself is more important than ever. If you still expect to get into a top university your good grades aren't going to be enough, you need extracurricular activities, and I'm sure the celibacy club is out at this point…"

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Quinn said, starting to look offended.

"Glee only needs one more member Quinn."

"That's hilarious Rachel" Quinn said, smirking through her tears.

"I am dead serious" Rachel said, causing Quinn's smile to fade.

"Practice is tomorrow at three, don't be late" Rachel said getting up to return to practice.

* * *

"So how about that Karma?" Puck whispered to Quinn as she reluctantly took a seat among the glee club the next day. .

"Look if this is what it takes to get my best friend back it's a sacrifice I'm going to have to make. I'd ask you not to be a jerk about it but I realize you lack the capacity" Quinn said.

"Yeah, too bad you're stuck with me, me being your only friend and all."

"God, I can't believe I said that. I must have been hormonal"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh did I not tell you, I'm pregnant... and it's yours." How had it taken so long for Quinn to discover that telling him out of spite was the perfect way to go? Before Puck had a chance to react beyond a dropped jaw Mr. Schue walked in.

"As of today we officially have all twelve members needed for sectionals, give it up for Quinn Fabray, our newest member who gave a stellar audition this morning" Mr. Schue said, getting a big applause from the group. "Now we only have two weeks to show her the ropes so I know I can count on you guys to help her out."

"What did I tell you? Everything worked out" Finn said to Rachel. "We've got twelve members and we didn't even have to resort to sexual favors."

"I don't know about that, how do you think Puck got Santana and Brittany on board?" Kurt chimed in.

"So are you really okay with them being here?" Finn said. "Things are probably going to be pretty awkward for awhile."

Rachel squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. "Finn I can assure you, there's no place I'd rather be."

The End

**Thank you all so much for following this story. I've had a blast writing it. Don't forget to stay tuned for the epilogue.**


	15. Epilogue:When a Cheerio Loves a Gleek

**Ah, it's the end : ( This might be my last story for awhile since I'm going back to school at the end of the month, but I just wanted to say how much I've enjoyed writing these characters for you, especially my OTP Rachel and Finn. Thank you all so much for reading, and take comfort in the fact that in a month and a half you'll be seeing these characters in action for real. Toodles!**

"Oh my goodness, look at how cute you guys are!" Carole beamed. Finn and Rachel were all decked out in their sectionals costumes and killing some time backstage with the parents. "Honey do you see how cute they are?"

"So, are you guys nervous?" Mr. Hudson said.

"Mr. Hudson I once landed a toe-touch basket toss off a legally blind base during a benefit for handicapable male cheerleaders, I can handle anything" Rachel insisted.

"I pretty much just sing" Finn shrugged.

"Honey, I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. I know you're going to do great" Leroy said.

"Thank you daddy"

"And I know you're going to do great too Finn" Leroy continued, offering a friendly handshake.

"Thanks Mr. Berry."

"Okay. We're going to go take our seats. Good luck out there." Mr. Hudson said before starting off with Mrs. Hudson and Leroy.

As the parents left the backstage area Rachel made sure that nobody was looking before grabbing Finn's tie and leading him out of view of the others.

"Rachel what are you doin—

Before Finn could finish Rachel surprised him with a long kiss, he still wasn't quite used to the fact that he could kiss Rachel Berry any time he wanted but he tried not to let his nervousness get to him.

"Rach what are you doing?" he said as she finally let him up for air.

"What? It calms my nerves" she shrugged.

"I thought you weren't nervous" he teased.

"It came on all of a sudden" she continued.

Finn raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Would you shut up and take advantage already?"

"Yes ma'am" He said pressing his lips to hers. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around him for support.

"Really glad you decided to be nervous" he said, gasping for breath as she pulled away.

* * *

"Where do you think they are?" Artie said as Tina helped him with his make-up.

"Probably somewhere making out" She shrugged.

"Hey, they stole our idea" Artie said.

"Well, curtains in five" Will said. Puck, Quinn could you go find Finn and Rachel?

Puck and Quinn groaned before starting off together.

"I swear to god if we can't go on because of them—

"Wait, are you actually worried that you won't get to perform?" Quinn interrupted.

"What? I don't want all of the hard work I put in to be for nothing. If I have to be in this stupid club at least I can get a trophy out of it" Puck said.

"Wow, Puck I have to say you might actually be growing up a little."

"So, does that mean…

"Puck, we're not keeping it" she interrupted, having gone through the same conversation with him countless times.

"I'm just saying, check us out. Our kid's going to be diaper commercial cute, giving her up is just money down the drain."

"Okay, maybe you haven't grown up as much as I thought" Quinn teased.

Before he could respond they spotted Rachel and Finn in the middle of what looked like a pretty intense makeout session.

"Do you losers want to get a move on?" Puck said, startling the two amorous teenagers. Rachel quickly jumped out of Finn's arms and pulled down the hem of her dress while Finn nervously adjusted his tie.

"Oh, yea—of course. Um, shall we Finn?" Rachel stammered.

"Totally" Finn agreed.

They rejoined the group just in the nick of time. As they took their places outside the curtain, ready to go on, Finn and Rachel approached each other for one final moment before the show.

"Break a leg" Finn said

"I love you" Rachel responded.

The End (for real this time)


End file.
